Le souvenir d'une vie
by Always be a Panda
Summary: Comme tant d'étudiants avant elle, Elsa avait rêvé sur ces bancs miteux, usés par des dizaines d'années d'existence, d'un avenir basé sur des aspirations autant illusoires qu'éphémères. Mais aujourd'hui, le hasard, mêlé à une profonde réalité l'avait à nouveau mené face à l'Université. L'année promettait d'être longue, très longue... Sauf si...
1. Chapter 1

_El_ _sa soupira longuement avant de prendre une grande rasade d'eau afin de se rafraichir et se reprendre le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant pas donner une mauvaise impression pour son tout premier jour. Pour une fois en avance, elle attendait avec une certaine appréhension que ses premiers étudiants entrent dans l'amphithéâtre. Malgré son air serein et parfaitement maîtrisé habituel, elle n'en menait, pour une fois, vraiment pas large. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait faire cours à une bonne centaine d'étudiants, qui avaient pour certains presque le même âge qu'elle, de quoi se sentir relativement intimidée. La jeune femme aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs avait quitté les bancs de l'école depuis seulement quelques années, mais elle aurait juré que cela faisait une petite éternité qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une fac, et cela ne lui avait pas manqué en outre mesure._

 _Comme tant d'étudiants avant elle, elle avait rêvé sur ces bancs miteux, usés par des dizaines d'années d'existence, à moitié allongée sur sa table bancale couverte de graffitis, sa main droite soutenant sa tête, d'un avenir basé sur des aspirations autant illusoires qu'éphémères. Mais aujourd'hui, le hasard, mêlé à une profonde réalité l'avait mené face à ces mêmes bancs, ces mêmes étudiants rêvant comme elle auparavant d'un futur incertain, probablement emplit d'un besoin pressant de vivre la vie sans penser au lendemain, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que leurs choix pourraient impliquer sur la continuité de leurs existences._

 _Malheureusement pour eux, ils découvriraient, sûrement bien trop tôt à leur goût, que la vie ne se déroulait pas de cette manière, vraiment pas. Elle, l'avait appris à ses dépens et regrettait de devoir renoncer, contrainte et forcée, à ce projet qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire. Néanmoins, elle était bien heureuse d'avoir eut l'intelligence de préparer un bagage de secours au cas où son projet insensé s'avérait échouer. C'était ce même échec qui l'avait conduit aujourd'hui, dans cet amphithéâtre sale, puant le renfermé à force d'avoir passé plusieurs mois sans recevoir la moindre visite, et la transpiration des précédents étudiants, suants par le moindre pore de leur peau tant la chaleur était accablante en ce milieu de mois de Septembre._

 _« Ces années d'études dans le but de devenir enseignante-chercheuse n'ont pas servi à rien finalement » songea-t-elle avec un certain regret pour son rêve qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais ici tandis que les premiers étudiants commençaient à arriver, ne lui laissant plus le loisir de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être son avenir si sa librairie de rêve et son roman, commencé depuis plusieurs années déjà, avaient fonctionné. La plupart semblait déjà blasée rien qu'à l'idée de passer une année de plus à l'Université, à écouter un professeur quelconque déblatérer un cours que lui-même trouvait inintéressant au possible. Le reste des étudiants (un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes) chuchotait sans réel discrétion, des nouveaux professeurs et élèves._

 _Avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, Elsa savait que la plupart des regards inquisiteurs braqués sur elle l'avait déjà jaugée, analysée sous toutes les coutures, avait fait naitre des a priori sur elle, probablement des paris aussi, pour savoir si elle était une « gentille » ou « méchante prof », si elle était du genre sévère ou plutôt laxiste, si elle avait de l'autorité ou s'ils pouvaient se permettre de sécher dès le second cours, tout un tas de choses qui auraient éventuellement pu l'agacer si elle n'avait pas déjà fait exactement la même chose à ses professeurs de fac. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle faisait face aux institutions, elle comprit que c'était ça être prof. Accepter d'être jugée par des inconnus qui ne savent rien de toi, mais faire bonne mesure, prouver à ces jeunes que ces cours ne sont pas inutiles, leur donner envie d'apprendre et de s'enrichir. Ça et tout un tas de choses nouvelles pour elle qui n'avait eu que des cours théoriques. Tant pis, elle apprendrait sur le tas, c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux._

 _Voyant que le cours n'avait pas encore commencé, les conversations s'étaient intensifiées petit à petit, chacun racontant ses vacances à ses amis, à tel point que ce brouhaha mêlé à la résonnance de l'amphi lui donna immédiatement un mal à la tête insupportable. « Et c'est partie pour une année de souffrance … »._

 _Elle n'avait pas choisi cette voie pour les élèves, loin de là (ses souvenirs cuisants de primaire, collège et lycée ne s'étaient pas encore complètement estompés dans son esprit) mais plutôt par passion de la langue Française, pour l'envie de faire découvrir une nouvelle façon de penser, de voir le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient. Oui, c'était définitivement le fait de vouloir partager des connaissances qui l'avait mené ici et, peu importe qu'ils soient tous plus intéressés par son cul ou sa poitrine que par son cours, elle comptait bien leur faire découvrir le monde à sa façon, cette forme de pensées si particulière qu'était la Littérature à ceux qui n'étaient pas là par hasard mais bien par choix._

 _Elle se racla distinctement la gorge et, étonnamment le capharnaüm diminua immédiatement, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ne se laissant pas démonter par l'intimidation qui tentait de prendre possession d'elle, elle commença avec une voix qu'elle voulait forte, mais rassurante et amicale :_

 _« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Mme Von Schreiber et je serais votre nouvelle professeure de Littérature pour votre troisième année de licence en Lettres Modernes à l'Université Jeanne D'Arc. Je vous ferais passer demain après-midi au plus tard une liste de romans d'une trentaine d'auteurs du XIXème Siècle que nous allons étudier au court de ce premier Semestre, et une autre avec une vingtaine d'autres pour le Second qui portera sur le XVIIIème. Bien entendu, vous êtes libres de lire ce qui vous chante, suivant vos préférences, il y a de tout, mais je vous conseille vivement de ne pas prendre ce programme à la légère. » Fini-t-elle gravement en balayant la salle de son regard de glace pour vérifier si elle s'était correctement faite comprendre._

 _À part quelques étudiants qui levèrent les yeux au ciel, un sourire goguenard sur le visage comme pour dire « comme si on allait lire tes vieux bouquins tous pourris » (au moins, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention à ceux-là puisqu'ils ne passeront pas le premier semestre » fit sa première pensée », puis « comment diable ont-ils pu arriver en L3 ? » déclara la seconde avec un petit rire. Immédiatement la jeune femme, commençant déjà à avoir des pensées de prof qui la firent sourire intérieurement), la plupart ne semblait pas trop assommé par la nouvelle, certains dans les premiers rangs commençaient déjà à débattre sur les œuvres du programme et Elsa y vit comme un encouragement. Ils ne semblaient pas tous désintéressés par sa matière et personne ne s'était encore endormi, c'était déjà ça._

 _Bien-sûr, les deux listes étaient déjà prêtes, posées quelque part dans le fouillis de son bureau depuis mi-août, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'une telle charge de travail dès la rentrée était le meilleur moyen de perdre la plupart de ses étudiants dès le début de l'année, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle passa le reste de l'heure à tester les connaissances de ses nouveaux élèves, leur donnant parfois le titre d'une œuvre pour qu'ils retrouvent l'auteur et vice-versa. Les premiers rangs semblaient réellement avoir de l'intérêt pour son cours, répondant avec un enjouement sincère aux questions qu'elle posait. En même temps, lorsqu'on voulait dormir en classe, le premier rang n'était pas vraiment la place adéquate, mais elle fut étonnée d'avoir un accueil aussi chaleureux._

 _C'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce poste : le contact avec les étudiants. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'était la fac, pour y avoir passé quelques années, et elle appréhendait de se retrouver au milieu de tous ces jeunes, qui n'étaient guères moins âgés qu'elle. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas pu dormir la nuit dernière à cause de ces pensées qui lui tordaient l'estomac, lui donnant un affreux mal de ventre. Elle connaissait particulièrement bien cette sensation, pour l'avoir vécue à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'elle était à l'école, notamment au moment de son Bac, et ces douleurs rendaient sa vie infernale. Heureusement pour elle, le groupe assit au deuxième rang (le premier étant bien entendu toujours vide dans les amphithéâtres de la fac) semblait plus qu'enchanté par le cours qu'elle donnait et cette constatation dissipa un peu l'angoisse qui la malmenait depuis déjà plusieurs jours. En observant ces étudiants de plus près, Elsa se rendit compte que le groupe était composé majoritairement de filles._

 _En fait, il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger en outre mesure. Les cheveux châtains, avec des mèches folles qui partaient dans tous les sens, des yeux verts saisissants, une veste en cuir noir avec un dragon noir avec le bout de la queue rouge en relief sur son épaule gauche, une chemise rouge sang et un jeans slim noir, Il semblait en grande conversation avec une petite blonde au visage rond et aux cheveux tressés en une natte qui lui venait naturellement sur l'épaule droite et qui semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé « séduisants» commenta Elsa intérieurement. À côté d'eux, il y avait quatre autres filles dans une conversation qui semblait au moins aussi passionnante :_

 _Une typée asiatique, les cheveux coupés courts, très noirs et les yeux couleur orage, qui portait une chemise à manches longues verte à carreaux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, elle avait relevé ses manches, exposant ainsi sa peau pâle, presque translucide._

 _Venait ensuite une rouquine avec une masse de cheveux impressionnante qui semblait impossible à dompter. Elle portait un bracelet en cuir noir sur chacun de ses poignets, une chemise rouge et noire dont les manches étaient retroussées au niveau de ses coudes ouverte par-dessus un débardeur noir, un jeans bleu délavé troué et une paire de Doc Martens noirs basses._

 _La troisième avait la peau mate, de longs cheveux noir corbeau, particulièrement lisses qui lui cascadaient sur les omoplates, une plume d'aigle était accrochée dans sa chevelure près de son oreille gauche. Une paire de lunettes, noires également était soigneusement posée sur son nez et, contrairement à ses amies, elle semblait avoir décidé de porter plutôt une robe d'été couleur marron clair plutôt que de crever de chaud en jeans/chemise. « Sexy » songea-t-elle en observant la jeune femme rehausser ses lunettes avec une certaine sensualité après avoir explosé de rire, probablement en entendant une blague de la rouquine._

 _Une autre fille avec de longs cheveux blonds et un bandeau bleu ciel dans les cheveux semblait être profondément plongée dans un livre posé sur ses genoux, dont elle devait être certaine qu'il serait au programme. En plissant les yeux, Elsa parvint à lire « les Fleurs du Mal » sur la couverture, « un classique, well done » se dit-elle avec un léger sourire. La blonde ne semblait pas être dérangée par le bruit ambiant qui avait commencé à se propager dans l'amphi, tandis qu'une autre blonde avec des cheveux les plus longs qu'Elsa n'avait jamais vu tentait vainement d'avoir un peu d'attention en mimant toute sorte d'animaux grotesques, celui revenant le plus souvent étant le caméléon._

 _Mais c'était la dernière fille, celle qui complétait l'étrange attroupement, qui attira immédiatement l'attention de la professeure. Un peu en retrait, elle semblait dans la lune, comme si rien de ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle ne semblait avoir d'importance. Ses yeux, aussi verts que les pommes Granny Smith fixaient un point sans le voir. Deux tresses rousses partaient de chaque côté de son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs pour venir s'échouer sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe verte et blanche qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux et ses yeux. Sa peau était particulièrement blanche, caractéristique d'une peau de roux, ses formes semblaient être uniquement présentes là où il le fallait et les marques grises de critérium, signes distinctifs des dessinateurs et écrivains n'enlevaient rien à son charme, au contraire… De toutes les personnes présentes dans cet amphithéâtre, elle avait trouvé celle qui la fascinerait tout au long de l'année. Quand la jeune femme qu'elle observait déjà depuis plusieurs secondes fixa finalement ses yeux dans les siens, le cœur d'Elsa s'accéléra soudainement et elle eut pendant un instant envie de se perdre dans ce regard si intense, si profond, et de ne plus jamais en sortir… Comme si elle ne voulait désormais vivre que pour voir la joie et le bonheur dans ces prunelles aux couleurs si particulières. Son cœur manqua un battement et la jeune femme aux yeux de glace détourna vivement le regard, comme un enfant prit en faute, priant pour que personne n'ait vu cet échange électrisant qui avait envahit les premiers rangs l'espace d'un instant. Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner bonne constance après le silence qui, en réalité n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais dans son esprit plusieurs heures, et reprit ses tests de connaissances en évitant de regarder vers le groupe du deuxième rang._

 _Lorsque le cours toucha enfin à sa fin, et que les étudiants se levèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie de la salle, Elsa attendit sagement que la porte se soit refermée, droite comme un i puis, lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir elle s'effondra sur son bureau, recroquevillée en boule, sûrement dans le but de disparaître. Si ses études n'avaient pas été les meilleurs moments de sa vie, elle sentait que cette année signifiait le début de l'enfer sur terre… « Je suis mal barrée » souffla-t-elle avec un désespoir non dissimulé. Elle se redressa brusquement et, une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau en grinçant afin de laisser passer une nouvelle vague d'étudiants désintéressés. Bienvenue à l'Université !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

 _Elsa tourna deux fois la clé dans la serrure afin de verrouiller sa porte d'entrée, se dirigea avec la grâce d'un zombie sous cocaïne vers le frigo d'où elle tira une bouteille d'eau et une bière. Hésitant un court instant entre les deux boissons, elle se décida finalement pour la seconde option et ne prit pas la peine de prendre le décapsuleur qui se trouvait dans le tiroir en dessous de la gazinière (trop loin, flemme). Elle se contenta donc d'ouvrir, comme à son habitude la bière à la main avant d'allumer télé et console et de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le canapé et d'attraper sa manette d'une main experte. Depuis ce matin, elle ne faisait que penser à la jeune femme aux yeux verts saisissants et aux tâches de rousseurs absolument craquantes, il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées, et quoi de mieux qu'une petite partie d'Overwatch pour se déconnecter de sa réalité, bien trop obnubilée par une certaine étudiante rouquine à son goût ? Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retrouver le jeu dans l'interface de la console, et lancer le jeu. Le menu s'afficha aussitôt, ainsi que deux messages privés qui clignotaient dans sa barre des tâches. La jeune femme eut un sourire attendrit, et leva presque simultanément les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit l'identité de la personne qui lui adressait la parole alors qu'elle venait à peine de se connecter. « Il ne fait rien d'autre de ses journées que jouer, ce n'est pas possible » songea-t-elle avec amusement. Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, sachant que ce serait inutil, elle appela aussitôt son ami, qui, bien entendu répondit presque immédiatement._

 _\- Bonsoir Olaf ! S'exclama-t-elle, sincèrement heureuse de lui parler._

 _\- Salut princesse, ça fait un bail ! Comment tu vas ? Attends juste deux minutes, je finis ma game, j'arrive ! Répondit son meilleur ami avec sa précipitation habituelle lorsque sa partie était assez serrée pour qu'il daigne se concentrer un minimum sur le jeu, plutôt que sur le cul des avatars._

 _La jeune femme s'installa plus confortablement sur son canapé, mit ses lunettes et sirota sa bière, pianotant distraitement sur son téléphone en attendant patiemment qu'Olaf finisse sa partie. Elle décida de passer faire taire les évènements perturbants de la journée, et fit comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune homme avait beau être son meilleur ami, Elsa n'était pas certaine que dévoiler le fait qu'elle craque pour une étudiante dès son premier jour soit une solution des plus judicieuse. Elle fit donc comme si de rien n'était et se força à ne plus penser à cette étudiante. Le silence entre les deux jeunes gens, parfois entrecoupé de jurons que laissait échapper Olaf, était doté d'une complicité inexplicable, mais pourtant bien présente, comme si une bulle les enveloppait, les coupant de tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux deux, Elsa-Olaf, Olaf-Elsa, comme les rimes de deux alexandrins dans un poème, ou deux branches d'un même arbre : Complémentaires, vital l'un pour l'autre et indéniablement faits pour être ensembles, mais pourtant indépendant l'un de l'autre. C'était inexplicable et cela faisait souvent sourire les gens, mais ils étaient comme frère et sœur, c'était un fait, rien de plus, rien de moins. Sortant de la torpeur, dans laquelle elle s'était plongée sans le vouloir il y a plusieurs secondes déjà, grâce au cri de victoire poussé par Olaf lui indiquant qu'elle devrait bientôt reparler à son meilleur ami, la jeune femme savoura une dernière fois le souvenir de leur rencontre, plus qu'inhabituelle avant de se reconnecter à la réalité, comme si elle n'était jamais partie._

 _\- Alors cette première journée, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Olaf en allumant la webcam._

 _Avec son éternelle curiosité digne d'un gamin, son charme naturel et son sourire ravageur qui lui dévorait perpétuellement la moitié du visage, il avait fait craquer plus d'une femme. Malgré tous ses attributs qui étaient loin de déplaire à la gente féminine et masculine, Elsa ne l'avait jamais vu profiter de ce que la nature avait eu la grâce de lui accorder, ce qui lui avait tout de suite plut. Ça et sa façon de s'émerveiller devant tout rien et n'importe quoi…_

 _\- J'ai eu l'impression de revenir à la fac, je ne te raconte pas l'horreur que c'est de se retrouver face à une centaine d'étudiants qui sont plus occupés à regarder le dernier épisode de Game of Thrones ou d'envoyer un sexto à leur copine plutôt que de se concentrer, rien qu'un un minimum sur le cours ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi les professeurs de fac sont-ils tous toujours aussi blasés… Lorsque j'étais à l'Université, j'ai toujours pensé que l'un d'eux allait faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de l'année…_

 _\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu non ? Vu comme tu me le présente, on dirait que tu fais cours à une horde de zombies endormis ! Plaisanta le jeune homme en rigolant._

 _\- Hé, ne te moques pas ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir tient ! Je te parie un restau que tu ne tiens pas deux heures en amphi avec ces étudiants pseudo-zombies sans en ressortir complètement dégoûter de la fac ! Rétorqua Elsa. Son plan « s'enlever la rouquine étudiante parce-que je ne suis pas sensée craquer sur elle » de la tête fonctionnait à merveilles, on pouvait toujours compter sur Olaf et son humour toujours placé impeccablement avec la dose de folie qu'il faut pour se changer les idées !_

 _\- Tenu ! Bon, maintenant que tu me dois un restau on fait une game ? Proposa le jeune homme avec entrain._

 _\- Oulà, tu ne t'avances pas un peu trop vite là ? Attends de voir mes monstres avant de prendre ta victoire comme acquise ! Va pour la game, comme ça je pourrais t'humilier une fois de plus. Battu par une femme à Overwatch, ça sonne bien non ? Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? Rétorqua Elsa d'un ton faussement indigné._

 _Elle était vraiment heureuse de le retrouver. Après six mois passés à Londres, où ils n'avaient pu s'envoyer que quelques messages de temps en temps, cela faisait du bien d'être de retour à la maison. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute mais les remarques cinglantes qu'ils s'échangeaient à longueur de journée lui avait atrocement manqué._

 _\- Que du blabla, rien dans le pantalon !_

 _Ils passèrent la majeure partie de la soirée, ainsi qu'une large période de la nuit à se raconter des anecdotes diverses et variées sur leurs vies respectives, à évoquer ce qui s'était passé en l'absence d'Elsa, tout en enchaînant les parties encore et encore. Si quelqu'un d'extérieur les avait vu ce soir-là, jamais il n'aurait songé à croire que ces deux-là venaient de se retrouver après six mois d'absence. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés… Vers deux heures du matin, la jeune femme prit congé de son meilleur ami et parti se coucher en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et en se jurant de ne plus jamais veiller aussi tard, promesse qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs, bien évidemment jamais tenue… Néanmoins, son meilleur ami avait réussi à lui changer les idées, c'est donc apaisée qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreille d'un sommeil sans rêves...  
_


End file.
